1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radial piston pump of the type, in which an eccentric rotor is adapted to cause the pistons to perform a reciprocating movement within radial cylinders in a pump body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Radial piston pumps of the type in which the cylinders are connected via a lateral suction opening to a liquid reservoir and have their radial outer ends each connected to a circumferentially located pressure passage through a connecting opening that accommodates a pressure valve. The pressure valves are pressed on seats within the respective connecting openings by means of at least one common resilient ring member that is located within the circumferential passage under tangential pretension. An annular wall portion surrounds the pump body to overlie and cover the circumferential pressure passage in the valve body. Such a pump is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift 1.453.663.
With this well-known pump the annular wall portion surrounding the pump body is intended to close the circumferential pressure passage at the outer circumference thereof. The tightness of the circumferential passage as a pressure passage is completely determined by sealing rings provided in circumferential grooves on either side of the circumferential pressure passage.